Fate Gives You A Second Time Around
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Everie is the Mirkwood Princess. Sister to her older brother Legolas, and daughter of the Great Elven King, Thranduil. What happens when she meets a certain company of dwarves? Will this meeting lead her to push the limits and breakthrough? Did she made the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Our father is angry, Everie. For many years, father has protected us, you defied his orders, you betrayed his trust." Legolas stared at his sister, hoping to convince her to return with him. "Everie, come back with me, father is waiting"

Everie stared at his brother and turned her head from side to side, "I choose this path, dear brother. I would not be able to forgive myself, if I just hide within our walls and let darkness descend."

"Father knows whats best for us, and for Mirkwood" Legolas said trying to persuade Everie

"I'm not against father's wishes, I understand that he is our King and its his duty to protect his people however he can. But, don't you think that we have hidden enough? Its our time to fight, not just for our people, not just for our Realm but for every being who is living in this Earth. The evil is getting stronger by the minute. And if we dont act now, when? The future of Middle Earth lies in our hands. There are things that we are scared to face, but its not necessary that you should face it on your own. We are all part of this world. Whether you're a man, a dwarf or an elf. We should put aside our differences and fight side by side against evil."

Legolas looked at the distance, and then to his sister again. Legolas was torn between her sister's words and his father's orders.

"I see you have our mother's spirit within you. Its no wonder you can always find a way to get around father. Mother will be so proud of you, Everie" told Legolas, he smiled in the end.

"and you got father's personality. You don't know how hard it is to persuade you both" Everie said, happy that her brother had finally accepted her thoughts and is willing to become part of her chosen path.

"I'll be your keeper then, little sister"

"Dont. We are each other's keeper, dear brother" Everie winked at her brother and with that they went through the path. The path to fight against darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit. I just own my original characters and some events that are different from the movies.

…..

Legolas together with his sister, Everie, Tauriel and some of the guards have made their way to the forest. The king has ordered to kill the spiders, and bring those trespassers to him.

Everie was the first one to get down below, her keen eyes saw the company of dwarves that have been walking through their realm, a certain black haired dwarf has caught her attention, their eyes met but then a spider made its way to the dwarf but before he could attack it with his sword, a dagger sliced through it. The spider went limp on the ground, and the dwarf looked at her again, irritation in his eyes.

Another elf came, Legolas came from above and he jumped from a spider and slid on the ground, the black haired dwarf had no time to make a move, Legolas had already pointed his arrow to the dwarf, and the guards had pointed their arrows to the rest of the company of dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure" Legolas said, the black haired dwarf looked at my brother with anger in his eyes.

Everie went to her brother's side, "Legolas, put it down" Legolas obeyed.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered, Legolas searched a red haired dwarf, he had gotten something from the dwarf, he opened the frame.

"Hey give it back that's private!" the dwarf said to Legolas, but Legolas ignored him

"Who is this? You're brother?" asked Legolas

"That is my wife" the dwarf answered, he was pissed off with this blonde elf.

"And who is this horrid creature? Goblin-mutant?" Legolas said in disgust.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" the dwarf replied, Legolas arched an eyebrow at him.

Legolas made his way to Tauriel, while Everie was searching the black haired dwarf. Everie immediately caught sight of the blade he is holding. "This is an ancient blade. How did you come by this?" the dwarf did not answer her question.

**elvish** "Are the spiders dead?" asked Legolas,

**elvish** "Yes, but more will come" Tauriel replied, Legolas stared at Tauriel, figuring what she said

**elvish** "They are growing bolder" added Tauriel,

The elves searched the dwarves, and confiscated their weapons. An elf gave Legolas a sword that they had confiscated from the black haired dwarf in front.

**elvish**"This is an ancient Elven Blade. Forged by my kin" Legolas said as he admired the sword, then he looked at the black haired dwarf, "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me" Legolas stared at the dwarf, not trusting his words. Legolas pointed the blade at the dwarf's throat, even the rest of the dwarves were surprised. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well!" Legolas ordered to take the dwarves. The elves together with the dwarves made their way to Mirkwood. Legolas and Everie were trailing behind the company.

**Elvish** "Legolas, I didn't like how you treated them" Everie looked at her older brother

**Elvish** "They are intruders, Everie. They had stepped in our border, without permission."

**Elvish** "Still, they deserve to be treated with respect. They were already helpless."

**Elvish** "Let father decide, what to do with them." Legolas walked past his sister,

**Elvish** "Funny you should say that, we all know that you and father think alike" Everie said to herself. Hoping that their father would consider letting the dwarves go.

…

A/N: So? What do you think? Basically, I liked the idea of Legolas having a younger sister, and Thranduil having a youngest daughter that has a different point of view about the dwarves and about the upcoming war. So? I'm hoping I would get reviews, I'm not writing another chapter if I don't get reviews! xD hahahahah so if you want to know what's going to happen next! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! And SHARE!~~~ I would gladly appreciate it! LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Then Legolas and the rest of the elves locked the dwarves in the dungeons while Everie went to her father's throne.

"Father, I come here to ask you to release the dwarves"

Thranduil looked at her daughter, and smiled "As I recall, you are an elf, not a dwarf. Why are you asking for their release?" Thranduil circled his daughter

"You know that they mean no harm in our kingdom, father"

"I know their purpose of crossing our land. Those dwarves want to reclaim their homeland"

"Then why do you keep them here?"

"Their quest is senseless, those dwarves do not know of a dragon's wrath."

"Father─"

"Enough. I do not want to argue with you, my beloved daughter. Leave, now"

Everie looked at her father once more, and left. When she was out of sight, Thranduil asked the guards to bring Thorin before him.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." Thranduil turned his attention to the dwarf before him.

"I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motif, attempted burglary or something of that elk. You have found a way in. You seek that which was bestowed upon you, the right to rule. The King's jewel, the Arkenstone, it is precious to you beyond measure." Thranduil smiled, "I understand that, there are gems in the mountains that I too desire, white gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help" Thranduil bowed his head slightly

Thorin chuckled a bit, "I am listening"

"I will let you go, if you but to return what is mine" Thranduil said, eyeing Thorin. Thorin turned around and walked, "a favour for a favour"

"You have my word, one King to another" Thranduil convincing the dwarf.

"I would not trust, Thranduil. The great King, on his words, should the end of all days be upon us" Thorin said his voice louder, he faced Thranduil once again, anger in his eyes "YOU! Lack all honor. I've seen how you treat your friends, we came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, and you turned your back" Thorin said, emphasizing the last four words. "You, turned away from the suffering of my people, in the inferno that destroyed us" Thorin said and added a last statement using dwarf language "_May you die in dragon fire" _Thorin left Thranduil in shock.

Thranduil went close to the dwarf and spoke in a serious tone. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin" Thranduil face changed when he remembered his pain. "I have faced the great serpents of the North!" Thranduil back up from Thorin, they were staring at each other's eyes.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him" Thranduil said while he went to his throne, and he motioned for the guards to take Thorin. "Stay here if you will and rot, a hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait" The guards took Thorin back to the dungeons, Thranduil sat back on his throne, Thranduil called for his son. "Legolas, watch your sister for me"

"Yes, father" Legolas nods, and walked away.

Thorin was locked away in his cell once again,

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked,

"He did. I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null.(May you die in dragon fire) _Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted out of anger.

"Well, that's that then. The deal was our only hope" Balin said, with thoughts of hopelessness

"Not our only hope" Thorin looked up above.

"Deal?" Everie said appearing before the dwarves. Thorin looked to where the voice had come from, finding it belonged to the elven princess.

"And you? Why are you here?" Thorin asked, staring at the elf before him. "Perhaps your father sent you here to persuade me? No elf can change my mind" Thorin made his point clear.

"I came here at my own accord, master dwarf. I heard you cursing my kin." Thorin was left speechless, suddenly guilt washed over him, now knowing that she had heard him curse her father and his kin, including her. At that moment he wanted to take back his words. This elf was different from their fool of a King, she was like _her_. Thorin shook away his thoughts, now is not the time to think about the past.

"I am here to apologize for where you are right now, Master Dwarf. I am saddened by my father's choice of action. I am afraid apologizing is the only thing I can do for you right at this time." Everie looked at Thorin's eyes, Thorin wanted to shout, to make her go away, but he himself does not know why he was not able to do so.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was broken by footsteps, it was the guards. Everie knowing she should not be seen in the dungeons, bowed one last time, and turned away, leaving the dwarf at loss for words by her action.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was walking in the hallways.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil said, Tauriel came from the dark.

"I was coming to report to you" Tauriel walked and bowed before her King.

"I thought, I ordered that nest to be destroyed, not two months passed"

Tauriel reasoned out, while walking back and forth "We cleared the forest, as ordered my Lord, but more spiders keep coming out from the South, they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Goldur, if we could kill them at their source─"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders, keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task" Thranduil made his point

"And when we drive them off? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern." Tauriel stopped in her tracks, and looked at her King. "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this Kingdom we will endure…" Thranduil heard something and turned his head to where the sound had come from. Tauriel motioned to leave.

"Legolas said you've faught well today" Thranduil's statement stopped her from her tracks, and she turned to face her King. "He has grown very fond of you"

Tauriel looked away, "I assure you, my Lord. Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard"

"Perhaps he did once, now I'm not so sure" Thranduil made his way to her direction, and made a cup of tea

Tauriel was caught out of words "I─do not think, you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf"

"No you are right, I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none" Tauriel got what her King meant and left.

"I know you are there, show yourself" Thranduil said, while he stirred his cup. Everie revealed herself to her father. "What were you doing wandering around here?" Everie just looked at his father, "Returning from the dungeons, I see?"

"No, father" Everie looked at her father, Thranduil watched his daughter.

"How do you find our prisoners?"

"The dwarves mean no harm, my Lord. I do not understand why you keep them here. The same as I do not understand why you intrude between Legolas and Tauriel." Thranduil looked at his daughter, "Legolas deserves someone who is more eligible for him" Everie did not dare talk, she knows her father well. Everie gave her respect before leaving the room. When Everie reached the opening, she turned to face her father and said, "Father, I just hope you realize that there are things that may not as go as you hoped for. Even if you are the King"

Bilbo surprised the dwarves, in his hands are the keys to release them from the bars. One by one, he unlocked the cell doors. The dwarves moved finding their way to escape the Woodland realm. Everie put a hand in her pocket, she took the hard metal, it was the locket that her brother took from a dwarf he had searched.

Everie made her way to the dungeons, deciding that to return the locket from the dwarf. Everie was going the stairs, when she saw the dwarves, running past her.

"How did you get out?" The dwarves looked at her direction, Bilbo tried to push the dwarves aside for him to be able to look upon the she-elf. Everie took notice of the Halfling before her, "I see"

"We will fight you even if you're a girl" Gloin said threatening Everie if she would dare try to stop them from escaping.

"I understand. You do not need to worry. I would not stop you from your quest." Everie told the dwarves, "By the way, I think this belongs to you, master dwarf" Everie made her way to Gloin, and gave him his locket, the rest of the dwarves stare at her in disbelief. "I wish you all good" Everie received nothing from the dwarves

"We need to go. Come!" Thorin cut off, leaving Everie behind. The dwarves made their way to the cellars.

The guards took notice that the dungeons are empty, Tauriel together with the guards looked around for the dwarves, Tauriel and the guards have met Everie along the way. "Lady Everie, have you seen the dwarves pass by here?"

"No I did not" The guards bowed, and made their way to find the dwarves again. They went to the cellar, "where is the keeper of the keys?!" shouted Tauriel, and made her way to where they store the barrels. At the same time, she saw the floor board closed. "They have escaped"

Everie saw guards armed with their bow and blades, running to one of the Mirkwood gates, she went to one of the guards, upon seeing her, the guard bowed down, and kneeled. "My Lady"

"Why are the rest of the guards running to the gates?"

"Orcs, my lady. Orcs have attacked our gates"

…..

A/N: I loved my update. And I hope you do too! It will be great if you share your opinions. I want to hear from all of you! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have edited chapter two, at the last part! xD THANK YOU ALL!

…

Upon learning that orcs have attacked one of their gates, Everie immediately went to her father, Thranduil.

"Father, orcs have attacked one of our gates"

Thranduil stared at her daughter, and then he stood up and walked to her, while his hands are on his back.

"I know, Legolas and Tauriel are fighting with the orcs at the moment, let them do their task." Thranduil encircled his daughter, "I also have a task to this kingdom, father. I am taking my leave" Everie bowed and turned around, but Thranduil spoke again, "The dwarves escaped" Everie stopped and faced his father once again.

"Father, are you suspecting me?"

"Why do you care for those dwarves?"

"I was not the one who released them from the dungeons"

"But you knew of their escape before we all did?" Thranduil stared intently at his daughter, waiting for an answer

Everie was silent and she nods her head,

"Why, my daughter?" Thranduil said, trying to understand the reason behind his daughter's actions

"I cannot see any acceptable reason why you chose to keep them at Mirkwood. Those dwarves belong to their homeland, and not to rot in our dungeons" Everie stared at her father, making her point

"Those dwarves do not belong anywhere whilst the dragon lives."

"Still that does not give you the authority for keeping them in our realm"

"You do not understand, the second those dwarves have stepped in our forest, it is understood that those dwarves are at my mercy." Thranduil looked at his daughter,

"But, father─"

Just then, Legolas and Tauriel came, an orc held captive with them, Legolas brought the orc to Thranduil, making sure that the orc is held tightly down.

The orc saw Everie, "What a beauty, I will surely get my hands on you, she-elf when I am free from this elfling!" the orc glared to Legolas

"You will die before you get your hands on my sister! Stay still, filth!" Legolas pushed the orc, making him kneel on the ground, with Legolas blade mere centimetres on the orc's neck, a reminder for the orc, incase he decided to do something beyond the elves liking.

Thranduil walked slowly, "Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth." Thranduil stopped, facing the back of the orc, with his arms crossed above his chest.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves, Why?"

"Not thirteen. Not anymore. The young one, the black haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. Poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon" the orc said while looking at Tauriel, knowing she is affected.

"Answer the question, filth!" Tauriel ordered the orc

**in Black Speech**"I do not answer to dogs, She-elf!" the orc moved about, but is handled by Legolas. Tauriel swished her blade in front of the orc

"I would not antagonize her" Legolas advised the orc, his blade closer on the orc's neck

Tauriel spoke, "You like killing things orc, you like death, then let me give it to you!" Tauriel went for the orc, armed with her blade

**in elvish**"Enough!" Thranduil ordered, stopping Tauriel from her actions. "Tauriel, leave!" Tauriel looked at her King,

**in elvish**"Go now." The orc made a sound to taunt Tauriel, but she obeyed and left.

Thranduil began, "I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question, you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free" the orc was tempted to speak for freedom

Legolas questioned the orc, "You had orders to kill him. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The dwarf runt would never be King" the orc answered, with disgust on his voice. Thranduil began to walk in a slow pace, listening to the orc

"King?! There is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None! Would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives" Legolas informed the orc

"You know nothing, your world will burn."

"What are you talking about? Speak!"

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One"

"Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you, the flames of war are upon you" Thranduil's face is in disbelief and fear, Everie saw it on his father's eyes and without warning, Thranduil slashed the orc, before he could finish laughing. Legolas holding its decapitated head, "Why did you do that? Legolas let go of its head, "You promised to set him free" Legolas looked at his father

"And I did, I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders" Thranduil made his way to the orc's body and stepped on it, preventing it from moving

"There was more the orc could tell us" said Legolas

"There was nothing more he could tell me" Thranduil swished his sword and kept it

"What did he mean by the flames of war?"

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it"

"I want the watch doubled in our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it." ordered Thranduil, and turned around to leave

Everie spoke, stopping her father from his tracks "Father, did you not hear the orc? The flames of war are upon Middle Earth. We should be ready, and armed. We should not be hiding, and just let the darkness take over Middle Earth. We have to face the darkness together, and fight it"

"No it is too dangerous. I would not send our people to their death, especially my own children. What if something would have happened to you? The day I lost your mother was the darkest day of my life, I do not intend to lose you too" Thranduil caught a strand of Everie's hair and tuck it behind her ears

"Please father, let me show you that I am capable. The same way as you trust, Legolas"

"So that is what this is about, hmm?" Thranduil looked at his daughter, eyebrow raised

"No, it is about your refusal to see that I am not some fragile, helpless creature"

Thranduil moved his head from side to side, "You are still young, and you have lots of responsibilities"

"Then let me, let me show you how responsible I can be. Let me step outside, and do my duty, as Lady of Woodland Realm."

"You are the Lady of Mirkwood and you belong in the safety of this kingdom. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter, dying in my own arms?"

"You will stay here in this kingdom, as ordered by the King, is that clear? There is nothing further to discuss" Thranduil had his voice raised, and turned his back on his daughter, not wanting to argue with her anymore.

"Father─" Everie spoke but stopped when Legolas put a hand on her shoulder,

Everie stared at her father, with teary eyes, disappointed about his decision. Everie swallowed and spoke, "So say of the King" and she bowed before taking her leave.

Everie's last words echoed in Thranduil's ears, guilt washed over him, but he already made his decision, he knows it is the best decision he has made for his beloved daughter. Even if he knows his daughter might give him a cold shoulder from now on.

…

What do you think? Tell me! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Thanks to all of you! Appreciate it very much! xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'd be changing some parts of the movie here!

….

Legolas was worried for his sister, he had seen the look on Everie's face when she was dismissed by their father, Thranduil. Legolas knows his sister was hurt, that their father would not even care to listen to her opinion.

Legolas was outside Everie's chambers, he knocked, but no one answered.

"Everie, I know you do not want to talk to anyone at the moment. I know you are angry with father, but please understand. He is our King" Legolas sighed, "Rest well, my dear sister" Legolas said against her door and walked away.

Everie made her way to the gates, sneaking out of Mirkwood and into the forest, wearing her cloak and armed with her bow and blades. She had made her decision to leave her beloved Realm and do her duty as their Lady, even if her father is against it. She is hoping that her father would come to respect her decisions and let her be responsible to take her own path in life.

Meanwhile, Legolas walked down to the gates to deliver the order of the King

**in elvish** "Close the gates. Keep it sealed by order of the King"

Just then, Tauriel came, some of the guards with her.

"Legolas, we cannot find Lady Everie"

"What do you mean?" Legolas was surprised

"Her bed was empty. Her bow and blade are not in her chambers."

Legolas turned around and looked at the forest, "Everie…"

Legolas reported the information to the King. The King appalled,

"Legolas, I order you to take your sister back in our realm. Immediately" Thranduil ordered, emphasizing his last word

"Yes, father" answered Legolas,

"Promise me you will bring her back safely, my son" Thranduil said, finding some assurance

"I will, father" Legolas nods, and turned his back, making his way to the gates.

"I will accompany you" Tauriel said, her bow at her side.

"No. Stay here. Mirkwood needs you."

"I would not. Searching for her would not be easy, Legolas. You would need some help" Tauriel said, leaving Legolas speechless. Tauriel was right, so Legolas had no say in the matter. Together, they went into the forest, in a mission to take Everie back to Mirkwood.

Everie had found some orc tracks, she looked beyond the lake. _The dwarves had found a way to cross the lake. The orcs are still following them. _

Everie was running through the forest, when she heard a snap. Then suddenly, an orc revealed himself, armed with a blade.

"Look what we got here. It's the Elven Princess. You are far away from your kingdom" teased the orc, swishing his blade at her. "What are you doing walking around alone?"

"Do not think lowly of me, orc!" Everie swished her blade. The orc made his move first, and attacked Everie, while she countered his attack with her blade too. Metal clashing with metal.

"Too bad for you. No one will be able to save you now, princess" the orc said, and then Everie, took her dagger and stabbed the orc taking him by surprise. "I do not need any help, orc"

"So this is how it feels to fight. It's a great feeling" Not long after, she heard another sound. This time she took hold of her bow and turned around to face her enemy.

"Legolas" Everie blurted out while Legolas was holding his bow too. Legolas smiled, acknowledging his sister. Tauriel came out after, knowing the situation, she let the siblings have their conversation.

Legolas and Everie dropped their bows to their side. Everie looked at the landscape again, and turned her head to her brother. "I know why you are here, brother"

"Father is looking for you. Come, he is waiting for our return"

Everie turned her head from side to side, "I would not be going back. I would not be able to forgive myself if I did."

"It is not our fight, Everie."

"It is our fight, brother. We have hidden long enough from the darkness. It is time for the Mirkwood Elves to break from their shell, and be part of this fight. Don't you want to be part of it?"

"Father does not approve of it. He decides for all of us"

"I respect father's decision. I understand him. He is our King, and most especially our father. It's his duty to protect his fellowmen. But it is not for him to decide our path in life. I chose this path, because it is what I want. I want to fight. I want to fight not just for our people, not just for our realm, but for every being who want to have a life in this Earth. The darkness is getting stronger, with every victory this evil will grow. If we choose not to act now, then what will happen to Middle Earth? Will your conscience be able to deal with seeing our world being destroyed? Tell me brother, is it selfish of me to care about the future of this Earth?"

Legolas looked at the distance, and then to her sister. He was torn between his father's orders and his sister's words.

"I see you have not just inherited mother's looks but also her fighting spirit. It's no wonder you can always find a way to get around father. Mother will be so proud of you, Everie" told Legolas, smiling at his sister.

"And you got father's personality. You do not know how hard it is to persuade both of you, sometimes I wish mother was here to help me" Everie smiled, happy that her brother had accepted her views and is willing to take the path she had chosen, together.

"I'll be your keeper, little sister"

"No. we are each other's keeper, my dear brother"

Legolas, and Everie together with Tauriel went on their path. The path in which they chose to be part of fighting the evil that is soon to come upon Middle Earth.

…..

A/N: I LOVE MY UPDATE AGAIN! HOPE YOU GUYS TOO! PLS REVIEW! I love getting reviews! xD keep supporting! FAVORITE ! FOLLOW! REVIEW! AND SHARE! XDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**MUST READ. IMPORTANT: EDITED CHAPTER 2**

Hi guys! Sorry for the very late update. I watched the Battle of the Five Armies on the 15th, so I will be trying my best to remember the scenes and hopefully will be able to write something very good

…...

Everie, Legolas and Tauriel were almost approaching Lake Town.

"Tauriel, am I wrong for making this decision?" Everie looked at Tauriel, hoping for an answer

"I believe not, my lady. I believe that this is also our fight. To be honest, I would have gone too if I was in your place." Tauriel looked ahead "For every victory this evil will grow, and as an Elf I could not let that"

"Thank you, Tauriel. I just wish father will come to understand that"

"I am sure he will, my lady. There is time for everything"

"He will soon come for us." Legolas told them, "He gave me two days to take you home, he will know soon enough of our whereabouts"

Meanwhile, King Thranduil was worried, how could he not, his children was away from home, was away from his ability to protect them. "Legolas, Everie…"

Finally, the elves arrived at Lake Town it was dark, suddenly they heard a girl's scream. "Orcs!" Legolas whispered with gritted teeth, and they went to where the scream had come from.

Tauriel was the first one to show herself, stabbing an orc and slashing one who was inside the house, Legolas came through the roof, surprised an orc and quickly slashed one after another, Everie was outside shooting arrows after another. Tauriel was about to get stabbed, when Kili who was injured stabbed the orc to its side, killing it. Tauriel stared at the injured dwarf, with concern. An orc jumped from the second floor, "Oakenshield has gone!" the orc shouted.

"Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!" Bolg ordered, orcs followed him behind. Legolas made an orc fell out the balcony, and another orc bounced back, he slashed the orc with his dagger, cutting its head off in the process. Everie went inside the house, seeing dead orcs lying around. A boy emerged from under the table "You've killed them all" his voice sounded with awe. "There are others" Legolas said Everie nodded, "Come, Tauriel" Tauriel looked at Legolas, troubled, Legolas called her one last time, and jumped, following the remaining orcs.

Everie looked at Tauriel, it was obvious that she does not know what to do, the elf looked at dwarf who was screaming in pain then at the direction of Legolas, "Do not worry. We will take care of the orcs" Everie assured, "He needs you" she said, her eyes pointed at the dwarf. Everie bowed and immediately followed her brother.

"Send word to Dol Guldur…Oakenshield has reached the mountain!" Bolg ordered, and heard the clashing of swords, it was the smell of elves. "Go! You! Come with me" Bolg commanded and the others followed him to fight with those meddling elves.

Legolas was busy handling an orc when he heard a cry of pain…it was his sister. Legolas slashed the orc and went to his sister's aid, he found her fighting with Bolg.

"Everie!" Everie looked at her brother, she was wounded. Legolas looked at Bolg with intensity and charged for him, they had a sword fight, just when Legolas was about to stab the orc, Bolg was able to stop it, Bolg grinned at Legolas, grabbed him and pushed him on a wall, making Legolas drop his sword, Bold grabbed and pushed him again on the wall, Bolg used his foot, but Legolas grabbed on it and pushed the orc, Legolas punched the orc on his face and grabbed him from behind and pounded the orc's head again and again on a post and threw him on the wall. Bolg came back and punched Legolas, Legolas blocked it and tried to punched but the orc caught him off guard and caught him with his arms, Legolas tried to break free from his grip, he head butts the orc and he escaped, grabbing a sword and slashed on the orc, Bolg punched him, he bumped on the wall, Bolg grabbed him and threw him on the other orcs. While Legolas was distracted by the other orcs, Bolg withdraws from the duel. Everie who recovered a small of her strength went to aid her brother, they fought with the orcs, and finally killed them. Legolas immediately went to his sister, seeing she was bleeding from her shoulder but Everie reassured him, Legolas leaned on a post, touched his nose, _it was bleeding. _Bolg suddenly came to view, riding a Warg, Legolas bit his lip out of anger and chased Bolg "Wait! I'll come with you!" Everie shouted, "No! You are wounded! I would not be able to forgive myself if I lose you. Go to Tauriel!" Legolas insisted and rode a horse, and went to chase Bolg, leaving his sister behind.

Meanwhile, Bilbo and the dwarves were quite busy handling Smaug.

"You! Think you can deceive me, barrel-rider? You have come from Lake Town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable trading Lakemen. Those snivelling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug said

"Oh no" Bilbo whispered, Smaug turns to leave

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake Town!" Bilbo shouted, Smaug stopped and turned to Bilbo

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" Smaug turns and starts to make his way out.

"Here! You witless worm!" Thorin shouted at Smaug, Smaug turned to face Thorin

"You!" Smaug stare at Thorin with deadly eyes

"I am taking back what you stole!" Thorin said, Smaug started stomping towards Thorin

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instil terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain."

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge" Thorin and the dwarves revealed a giant gold statue of Thorin's ancestor, Smaug was enchanted by the shimmering gold, when suddenly the gold liquid fell apart taking him down and covering him beneath the gold.

Thorin believed they have destroyed Smaug, he watched as the dragon rises from beneath the sea of gold, fuming with anger.

"Ah, Revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge! Your heart betrays you, I will find that elven princess and burn her!" Thorin stare at Smaug with disbelief. Smaug bursted out of the mountain and flew towards Lake Town.

"I am fire. I am…death!" Smaug said as he approaches Lake Town. Bilbo watched in horror as the dragon made his way towards Lake Town.

"What have we done?" Bilbo asked himself, wanting to stop Smaug.

…

A/N: So, sorry for the VERY VERY LATE update! I was jam packed this past few months. I EDITED CHAPTER 2 if you guys wanted to know I forgot to add a very important part haha So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, it will be based on the third instalment of the hobbit. Battle of the Five Armies. So for those of you who don't want to be spoiled, don't read it

…..

The roar of a dragon was heard throughout the city, Smaug has arrived. Smaug has reached Lake-town and began to burn the city into ashes. The people were all panicking and running for their lives, not knowing how to escape the wrath of the dragon. Everie, who was hurt by Bolg was running through Lake-town, trying to find Tauriel, when she saw a familiar face, it was Bain, son of Bard, he was shouting at his dad who was in the belltower, shooting arrows at Smaug, each attempt fails to hurt the dragon's armor.

Bain arrives to aid his father with a Black arrow, Smaug flew over and half destroyed the bell tower with his claws. Bard forced to make a crossbow with the remnants around him and using Bain as a stand. Smaug lands, crashing some of the houses with his body, Everie went to face the dragon, standing a distance away from the dragon, facing him. Everie distracted the dragon, shooting arrows to its direction, while the lake-men who were stranded below the dragon, ran away from the beast.

Everie aimed her arrow at Smaug "How very noble of you, elfling. Being heroic, are we? I can see why Thorin had his heart for you. You are brave, but that bravery would not save you from your death. And you, bowman" Smaug looked forward at Bard, "Is that your child? You cannot save him. You are all forsaken. You will all burn" Smaug said as he charges towards the elf, Bard and his son. Bard notches the arrow, guided by his knowledge of Smaug's secret weakness, fires the black arrow into the beast's vulnerable spot on his belly. Roaring in fury and pain, Smaug fell from the sky and crashed into the flaming ruins of Lake-town, his death signalling the end of the presence of dragons in Middle Earth.

The dragon was finally dead, Everie was able to bandage her wound with the help of Bard, she found Tauriel by the shore, with the dwarf, Kili. "They are your people, you should go with them" Tauriel told him, but it seems the dwarf does not want to leave Tauriel behind, Everie noticed that Legolas had arrived, Everie ran to her brother and earned a hug from him. "Are you alright, my sister?"

"Yes, I'm alright"

"Your wound" Legolas went to touch her shoulder, but she moved it away. "Don't mind it, Legolas" Everie said and Legolas listened to his sister's request. Legolas saw Tauriel from afar, talking with the dwarf. Everie who saw the hurt in her brother's eye "Are you willing to let go of someone you love?" Legolas turned to look at his sister, surprised by her sudden question, but she did not get a reply, Legolas went to get Tauriel from the company of the dwarf. The dwarves sailed away to Erebor, while Everie and Tauriel followed Legolas.

They came upon Bard, "Where are you going?" asked Legolas

"There's no other place" replied Bard, "The mountain. You are smart, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain" Alfred said, "The news of the death of Smaug will spread through the lands" Legolas informed Bard.

"Aye" Bard said in understanding

"Others will come to claim the mountain, for its wealth, for its position…" Legolas told him, "What do you know?" Bard asked, knowing that there is something that he might know. "Nothing for certain, it is what may come, I fear" Legolas replied, looking from afar and then he walked with Everie and Tauriel at his side.

"Legolas, tell us what is bothering your mind" Everie said, noticing his brother is uneasy.

"You saw something out there" Tauriel noticed,

"It was Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler, he's headed north. They bare a mark I haven't seen in a long time. The mark of Gundabad" Legolas told, with curiosity in his eyes.

"Gundabad?" Tauriel looked surprised, while Everie looked curious.

"A terrible land that lies to the North, just beyond the Misty Mountains" Legolas informed them both.

Just then an elf riding a horse came behind them, the elf called the attention of the elves. "Your father is asking for both of you, immediately" the elf said,

"Come, Tauriel" Legolas called but the elf cut them off, "The king has banished Tauriel" the elf said while looking at Tauriel. "Banished?" Legolas said in disbelief. Everie looked at Tauriel with concern and said, "Tauriel does not deserve to be banished". Legolas went to the elf and relayed his message, "You will tell our father if there is no place for Tauriel, then there is no place for his children either"

Tauriel walked her way to Legolas, "Legolas, this is your King's command"

"He is our King" Legolas looked at his sister, Everie then he looked at Tauriel, "but he does not command my heart" Everie, can't help but be glad about Legolas, he really grew up to be a fine elf. Legolas started walking again in a fast pace, "I'll ride North, will you come with me?" Legolas asked Tauriel, "To where?"

"To Gundabad" Legolas told her, "Wait, you're leaving me?" Everie asked, eyebrows raised

"Everie, you stay here. Father will come eventually, I'm counting on you to deal with him, alright?" Legolas asked her for a favour, Everie nods "That would not be easy, but I will do what I can" Legolas kissed her sister's forehead, and they went off.

…

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Everie helped the people of Lake-town as they moved to the City of Dale.

"Sire! Sire! Come here!" Alfred called from above, Bard and Everie went to him.

Alfred pointed at Erebor, lights were lit along the entrance of Erebor "So the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived" Bard said, Everie can't help but to feel relieved upon hearing the news. "Survived? You mean there are a bunch of dwarves out there with all that gold"

"You shouldn't worry, Alfred, there is enough gold in that mountain for all"

Bard asked his fellowmen that they will camp in the city for the rest of the night, and he asked Alfred to stand watch. When the sun came up, Bard asked Alfred about his watch. "All quiet, sire. Nothing got past me"

"I'd disagree with that" Everie told, Bard came up to where she was standing, he was welcomed by an army of elves. "You were asleep the whole night, aren't you?" Everie said, Alfred didn't answer, and ignored her comment. "Who commands them?" Alfred asked, "He's coming" Everie told, "and how could you possibly know that, elf?"

The King of the Woodland Realm, wearing his armour, arrived riding his elk. Bard made his way through the army and approached the King, "My Lord, Thranduil. I did not expect to see you here"

"I heard you needed aid" Thranduil told Bard, he gave them food, and necessities. The lake-men hurried to get the goods, the King has offered them.

"You have saved us. I don't know how to thank you" Bard told the King, thanking him.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine" Thranduil told Bard,

"Father!" called Everie, Thranduil turned his head to where she is standing, Everie made her way to her father, Thranduil jumped off his elk, and he enclosed her in his loving arms. "My daughter"

"You are Lord Thranduil's daughter?" Alfred stared in disbelief, he earned a glare from Thranduil, he immediately bowed his head as an apology. Thranduil discussed his reason for coming to Erebor, to Bard. The King wanted the white gems of pure starlight, he also asked to have his daughter healed immediately.

Thranduil rode his elk, and watched as his army prepared for war. Bard came to stop him, "You would go for war over a handful of gems?! We are allies in this. My people also have claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin" Bard tried to reason with the King. Everie came, upon hearing their conversation.

"Father! This is madness! The dwarves are not the enemy. We should prepare for war, but not with dwarves. Please father, listen to me" Everie tried to convince him, "Enough! So help me, Everie I'm going to get through to you, and if this is the only way so be it" Thranduil commanded his guards to take Everie and watch over her. "My Lord, what do you say? Let me speak with Thorin" Bard asked him again, "You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thorin looked at Bard

"To avoid war, yes" Bard answered, Thranduil let him, and he rode away. Bard tried to ask Thorin nicely, to have their fair settlement as promised by Thorin himself. Bard asked him to honor his word but Thorin chose not to. Bard returned before Thranduil, "He will give us nothing"

"Such a pity, at least you tried. There is no use to reason with him" Thranduil unleashed his blade, "They understand only one thing" Thranduil smiled holding his blade, "We attack at dawn, are you with us?" he asked Bard.

Gandalf arrives at Dale, men and elves were preparing themselves. Alfred saw Gandalf, and asked him to leave, but Gandalf did not move and made his stand, "Who is in charge?", he asked, Bard came to him, "Who's asking?"

Everie who was nearby, heard them, _Gandalf._ Before she could make a step, a guard stopped her, "Step aside, if you do not want to get harmed" Everie glared, the guard immediately cleared the way for her. Everie was glad to see the wizard, and she ran to him. "Lady Everie" Gandalf acknowledged her, "Gandalf, Father would not even listen to me. He is determined to have a war with the dwarves" Everie told him, while they walked with Bard to Thranduil's tent. Gandalf tried his best efforts to stop Thranduil's plan to have war with the dwarves, and tried to open his mind about the legions of orcs who were coming to Erebor for war, but the King won't hear any of it.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Gandalf shouted, arguing with the King

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends and I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it" Thranduil stood up from his sit, "Are the archers in position?"

"yes, my Lord"

"Give the order. If anything moves in that mountain, kill it. The dwarves are out of time" Thranduil told as he stared at Erebor.

Gandalf and Bard were arguing outside of Thranduil's tent, when Everie came upon them, "Someone wishes to speak with the King" Everie told them, smiling to Gandalf, both men were wondering who is the person she was talking about, suddenly Bilbo came from behind her, Gandalf was both glad and surprised to see him, after a long time.

….

A/N: I hope you all like it! FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo together with Gandalf, Bard and Everie went inside Thranduil's tent. Thranduil stared at Bilbo, "If I'm not mistaken this is the halfling who stole the keys of my dungeons from under the nose of my guards, and was able to escape because my own daughter let you through" Thranduil began, looking at his daughter who avoided his gaze, making him smile, and then his eyes returned back to Bilbo.

"…ah…yesh. Sorry about that" Bilbo said, apologizing, and then he took something from under his clothes, "Now I will make you an offer. I came to give you this" unwrapping the cloth, revealing the Arkenstone. The Elvenking, stood up in amazement. Even Bard gazed marvelling at it in silence. "The Heart of the Mountain; The King's Jewel" Thranduil said, as he stared at the stone.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard looked at the hobbit, "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure" Bilbo told them, Bard curious of the halfling's motive can't help but ask, "Why would you do this?"

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be understood as, big-headed, difficult, suspicious, and secretive. The worst men you could possibly imagine, but they are also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I'd save them if I can. Now Thorin, values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you want. There will be no need for war." Thranduil and Bard looked at each other, thinking about what the halfling had suggested while Gandalf and Everie stared at the halfling, both delighted.

Everie went to where Bilbo Baggins was offered to sleep, it seems Gandalf want him out of here, before the war starts.

"Master Baggins, you look troubled" Everie went in, and noticed the look on the halfling's face.

"Well, I am. Gandalf, does not want me to stay here, but I cannot just leave them. I'm part of the company, and they are my friends. I cannot leave Thorin in that kind of state, after all we've been through. As I said, I've grown very fond of them" Bilbo told her

"That kind of state? I'm afraid I do not understand, Master Baggins"

"Thorin, he is not himself. It's that place, he's succumbed to dragon sickness" the look on Bilbo's face says it all, it was bad.

After their little conversation, Bilbo has set his mind and he chose to go back to his friends. "I think you have to go now, Master Baggins" Everie told him, while she was on look out. "Gandalf, assigned someone to watch me"

"Well, Gandalf chose the wrong man for the job. Alfred, never do his job well. Come now, Master Baggins" Everie took hold of the Halfling, and pulled him outside, as they sneak out. Bilbo stared at her in disbelief.

"Now, I do not understand, why do you keep on helping us, when your father is completely against it"

Everie turned to look at him, smiling "You said so yourself Master Baggins, friends help one another, and between you and me, I like you, Master Baggins. We chose to do what we think is right, no matter what the consequences may be"

"I noticed, you are quite reckless for an elf, my lady" Everie can't help but chuckle at his comment. "See you soon, Master Baggins" Everie said, and kissed his forehead, "my friend"

"Good bye for now, my lady" Bilbo said his thanks, and ran to Erebor, hoping it's not too late to wake Bombur up, not forgetting that he promised to wake the dwarf at midnight. Bilbo was soon fast asleep, he even dreamt of bacon and eggs.

….

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! can't wait for Everie to meet Thorin again. Well, let's see if she will be able to do so. HAHA FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	9. Chapter 9

Everie was prohibited by her father to join him tomorrow, her father even ordered his guards to keep watch of her, but she had a plan. Everie loves her father very much, but she knows she have to do this. She can't help but be also bothered by the thought of a certain dwarf prince. _Dragon sickness _

When the sun came up the next morning, Thranduil's army together with the Lake-men marched to Erebor, facing Thorin and his company. Thranduil who was riding his elk and Bard who was riding a horse went to the entrance. Thorin shot an arrow at Thranduil's elk, stopping it from walking further. Thranduil and Bard looked up to Thorin and his company.

"I'll put the next one between your eyes" Thorin threatened the Elvenking with his arrow. Thranduil smirked at his threat, the King's archers got in position to shoot at the dwarves, Thorin remained in his place, not backing down, Thranduil made a signal to his archers for them to stand down, and they did.

Thranduil began, "We've come to tell you. Payment of your debt has been offered and accepted"

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing" Thorin said, Thranduil made eye contact with Bard, and he took something from his pocket, and showed it to the dwarves. "We have this" The dwarves stared at it in surprise.

"They have the Arkenstone" Kili said in surprise, "Thieves! That stone belongs to the King!"

"The King may have it. But first, he must honor his word" Bard told them, then he kept the stone safe inside his pocket

"They are taking us for fools" Thorin whispered to his company, grinning and then he shouted, "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It's a trick─"

Bilbo cut him off, "It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them" Bilbo confessed, while the dwarves stare at Bilbo. "I took it as my fourteenth share"

"You would steal from me" Thorin said, anger in his eyes

"Steal from you?" Bilbo repeated, in disbelief. "No, no. I may be a burglar─ or so they say: personally I never felt like one─ but I am an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim"

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo's statement. "Against your claim? Your claim? You have no claim. You! You miserable hobbit! You undersized ─ burglar!" Thorin shouted at him, full of anger.

Bilbo talked again, "I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but─"

"But what, thief?" Thorin asked out of curiosity.

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag-End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty" Thorin glared at Bilbo, "Throw him on the rocks!" Thorin told his men, but no one dared to move. "Do you not hear me?! Then, I will do it myself!" Thorin said, turning upon the halfling and grasping him with his hands. "Curse the wizard that chose you to join this company!" Thorin cursed while he shook and lifted Bilbo, ready to let him fall to the ground below. "If you don't like my burglar, please don't damage him. Return him to me" Gandalf said, getting their attention, Thorin dropped Bilbo on the top of the wall, the dwarves helped him escape, while Thorin was occupied.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain" Gandalf looked at Thorin, "Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or any shire rats!" Thorin shouted at the wizard.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised. Give us you answer, will you have peace or war?" Bard asked the King under the mountain. Just then a black bird flew and landed on the wall in front of Thorin, Thorin looked at the bird, and smirked. "I will have war"

Just then, an army of dwarves came marching at the other side, catching everybody else attention, including Gandalf. "Ironfoot" he whispered to himself, upon seeing the dwarf men. The company of Thorin cheered in the background.

Gandalf, Bilbo, Thranduil and his army, Bard and his men went to meet the coming dwarves. "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy" asked Bilbo to the wizard, "He's Dain. Lord of the Ironhills. Thorin's cousin" Bilbo was curious, "Are they alike?" Gandalf looked at Bilbo, "I've always found Thorin, a more reasonable of the two"

The dwarves came to a stop, and Dain began to speak. "Would you consider…JUST STORMING OFF! ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!" Dain told them, Gandalf came in to calm the situation, "Come now, Lord Dain."

"Gandalf the Gray. Tell this rotten to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood" Dain said with conviction.

"There is no need for war between dwarves men and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down" Gandalf said, trying to reason with the dwarf Lord, but he refused to listen. "I will not stand down before any elf. Not to this, faithless Woodland sprite" Dain pointed at Thranduil with disgust. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people, if he chooses to stand between me and my kin. I'LL SPLIT HIS PRETTY HEAD OF HIM!" Dain shouted, Thorin and his company cheered. Thranduil smirked and talked back, "He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Dain, upon hearing Thranduil's insult, went to his men. "Hear that lads? Come on, let's show these sprites a good hammering!" The dwarves and the elves get ready for battle, when wheelworms bursted from the ground across Erebor, orcs began to charge before them, the dwarves took their position and the elves moved in at the back. "The elves, would they not fight?" Bilbo said noticing the elves backing away, "Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted at the Elvenking.

The dwarves lined up their shields to form a defense, and their spears pointing out, just then the elves jumped over them and attacked the orcs, starting the war. Thorin ordered his company to stand down, they followed him not out of love but out of loyalty. Everie who was under the disguise as one of the elven army, fought too, noticing she had not seen Thorin's company, she decided to sneak inside Erebor. The orcs have surrounded the dwarves army below headed by Dain, even the city of Dale was under attack by the orcs.

"Since when did we forsake our own people. Thorin, they are dying out there" Dwalin said to Thorin, who was sitting on his throne.

"There are halls within this mountain, places we can fortify. Yes, yes we must do that, we must move the treasure to safety…" Thorin mumbled, Dwalin cannot take this nonsense anymore. "Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded, they are being slaughtered, Thorin"

"Men die in war. Life is cheap, but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in the lives lost. It is worth all the blood they can spend" Thorin, told him. Dwalin looked at Thorin in pity and said, "You sit here in these vast walls, with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now than you will ever be."

Thorin stood up and shouted at Dwalin, "I am your king!"

"You were always my king, at least you still know that much. You cannot see what you have become" Dwalin said to Thorin with concern in his eyes.

"Go. Get out. Before I kill you" Thorin said, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense, Dwalin had a glimpse at his friend, before he left him alone.

Thorin was walking through the golden gallery where he tried to drown Smaug with melted Gold, when he noticed a movement hiding in the dark. Thorin followed it, chasing it with his blade, and when he finally reached it, he used his blade to attack it, but his attack was blocked by a dagger of the person hiding in the dark. The light from one of the torches, shone upon them, revealing the person's face. It was the elf, Everie, daughter of Thranduil.

"She-elf?! What are you doing here?" asked Thorin, surprised. "Perhaps you have come to steal from me! I would not let you get a single cent from my treasure!"

"Treasure? Is that all you care about, master dwarf?" Thorin dropped his blade on his side,

"A treasure such as this, you would never understand its value. You are not welcome here. Go now! Before I slice your throat!" Thorin threatened the elf, but she just ignored it. "Go on then, but I must say, I prefer the dwarf I've met in our dungeons than the dwarf who is standing right in front of me." Thorin glared at her, and shouted, "How dare you say that to me, She-elf!"

Everie continued, "The dwarf prince who had nothing then, earned my respect. Although, he does not have a treasure such as this then, atleast he valued his company and his people. I am saddened of how you've become, but I hope it's not too late to change that. Thorin, you are better than this, I hope you will return back to the great dwarf I've once met." Everie's eyes were full of emotion as she said remembered the dwarf who she first laid her eyes on in their dungeons.

"I am the King and you have no right to say that to me!" Thorin attacked her, Everie dropped her dagger surprised from the sudden impact.

"You may have that crown upon your head, and all these treasure, but a King that is too cowardly to face his own battle, and who value his gold more than his people and his friends will never be a great King." Everie told Thorin, without any weapon to hold.

"Enough! You! You are braver than I thought! Don't you know that you deserve to die for disrespecting me with what you have said!" Thorin pointed his blade against her throat, "Any last words for me?" Thorin stared at the elf before him,

"I do not turn my back on my friends, even if they do…" Everie told the dwarf King, without a look of fright in her eyes "…especially one so dear to me…" she whispered, making Thorin dropped his blade, he turned his back on her and screamed, "LEAVE! NOW!" Everie looked at Thorin one last time, and she left.

Thorin was having hallucinations and delusions, thinking about the gold, but especially of what his friends, and the elf had told him. Their words ringing in his mind, Thorin had enough. He threw his crown and his grandfather's cloak, he picked up the elf's dagger and took hold of it. _Thorin had come back_

The company was surprised to see Thorin walking up to them, Fili shouted as he walked to Thorin, "I will not hide behind stoned walls when others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood, Thorin"

As they met each other in the center, Thorin said "No, it is not. We are sons of Durin and Durins folk do not hide from a fight" Thorin smiled at Fili, who was teary eyed, and they touched their foreheads together, like brothers. Thorin faced his company and told them, "I have no right to ask this to any of you, but will you all follow me, one last time?"

Thorin and his company fought with the orcs together with Dain's army who were almost at the entrance to Erebor. "Thorin, there's too many of this buggers, I hope you got a plan" Dain told Thorin, as he embraced his cousin. Thorin looked where Azog was standing, "Aye, I'm going to take down their leader"

Everie was now fighting orcs at the City of Dale, together with her kin and men. Bilbo and Gandalf was there too, "Gandalf! Its Thorin!" shouted Bilbo, Everie made her way to him and looked to the direction he was looking, it is indeed, Thorin. Everie was glad, he finally came back to his senses. Gandalf who was caught in a middle of a fight, after killing the orc, Gandalf made his way to where Bilbo was standing,

"Fili, Kili and Dwalin. He's taking his best warriors" Gandalf told, "To do what?" Bilbo asked, "To cut the head of the snake"

"Azog the Defiler" Everie said, as she figured it out.

Legolas and Tauriel came to view, riding a horse. "Gandalf!" Legolas called, Gandalf turned around "Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf", and Legolas jumped off the horse, gave his sister a warm welcome and faced the wizard. "There's a second army, Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us" Legolas informed, Gandalf figured it out quite quickly "Gundabad? So this is there plan all along. Azog against our forces, then Bolg sneaks in from the North"

Bilbo worried, and asked "The North? Where is the North, exactly?"

"Ravenhill" Gandalf told him, "Ravenhill. Thorin is up there. Fili and Kili, they're all up there" Bilbo said with a concerned voice and ran up to where he was looking at it from before, as they all looked to the North, their face full of concern and worry.

When Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin reached Ravenhill, they were surprised to see that it was empty. Thorin ordered them to search, and if they see something don't engage. Just the, Goblin mercenaries were making their way towards them, Thorin and Dwalin were left to deal with the Goblins.

Thranduil who was walking along Dale, can't help but be emotional to see some of the elves who died. "Recall your company" Thranduil ordered, and his servant blew the horn. Just then, Gandalf came to view, "My Lord! You must move your force to Ravenhill, the dwarves are about to be overrun. I thought, he ought to be warned"

"By all means warn him. I have spent enough elvish blood upon this accursed land. No more!" Thranduil said and walked away, "Thranduil!" Gandalf shouted hoping to stop him, but he didn't.

"I'll go" Bilbo said out of the blue

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it" Gandalf told him

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming, and kill you!" Gandalf said, stating him the obvious

"No they won't. They won't see me" Bilbo said, as if he was sure

"it's out of the question, I won't allow it

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf" Bilbo smiled at his friend, he hid behind a stone wall, and wore the ring and then he made his way towards Ravenhill.

Thranduil together with whats left of the elves, were making their way out of the city, when he laid upon Tauriel, blocking their path. "Get out of my way!" Thranduil said with anger,

Tauriel continued, "You will not hide. Not this time. The dwarves will be slaughtered"

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal" Thranduil said, making Tauriel see the truth as he walked closer to hers. Tauriel armed with her bow, pointed an arrow directly at Thranduil's head. "You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love? There is no love in you!" Tauriel said, emphasizing.

Thranduil moved his attention for a while, then he swished his blade, Tauriel's bow fell to the ground, broken. Thranduil pointed his blade at her neck, "What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love, are you willing to die for it?" Tauriel looked at him with teary eyes, just when Thranduil was about to kill Tauriel, a blade stopped him from doing so.

"If you kill her, then you have to kill us first" Legolas said to his father, with Everie by his side. Thranduil stared to both of his children, obviously he cannot do that. They are his children, he lowered down his blade. Legolas faced Tauriel and said, "We'll go with you" they turned their backs and walked off.

Everie went up to her father, closing their distance between them, their foreheads touching each other, Everie whispered "I know you love us, father. If you do, then fight with us" she said, while looking straight into her father's eyes, lovingly. Everie kissed his father's cheek before she walked off and followed Legolas and Tauriel to Ravenhill.

…

A/N: GEEEEEEEEZZZZZ IT'S ABOUT TO END! OH EM GEEEE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! LOVE YOU ALL! FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo was fighting with the Gundabad orcs, when Bolg came up and hit him with his mace, knocking him out but not killing him.

Legolas rides a Gundabad bat to Ravenhill. Everie and Tauriel arrived after him, Tauriel looked for Kili, by shouting his name. Someone came up from behind her, it was Bolg, Tauriel fought with the orc but he was much too strong, finally Kili showed up, and helped Tauriel, Kili slashed at Bolg, but because Bolg was big enough, he easily got hold of Kili and went to stab him, Tauriel with all her strength went to grab on Bolg, but he just pushed her again, Tauriel was just too weak to stand, Kili stared at Tauriel one last time, and then Bolg stabbed him with his mace, all Tauriel could do was to scream in anger as she stared at Kili.

With all was left in her, she stood up and went for Bolg, and tried to push him off a cliff, but they both fell. Legolas, who were shooting arrows saw Tauriel who fell from a distance, Bolg stood up and was making his way to her to finish her off, Legolas tried to get an arrow, but he used it all. Suddenly a troll, came crashing down on where he was standing, he took his blade, and jumped down to the troll, he stabbed it on the head, and used it to control his movement and made it bumped to the tower, and because of that he made a bridge towards where Bolg is. Just then, Legolas looked from above, he saw an orc was about to hit Thorin, he threw the blade and it hit the orc, killing it. Thorin took the blade before the orc fell from the frozen waterfalls.

Bolg went to charge for the elven prince, Legolas used his two of his blades, and went to slashed on Bolg, Bolg fought back, Legolas fell down the ruins, but he showed up again, he surprised Bolg by stabbing him, but he blocked it, same as their last encounter. Bolg smirked at him, but Legolas smirked back, and went to jump and landed above his head, and stabbed him, killing Bolg. Bolg fell down with the ruins.

Everie, fought her way to the top, finding Thorin fighting with the pale orc, Azog. Azog attacked Thorin, sending Thorin's blade flying out of his grasp. Azog was about to stab Thorin, when Everie came up to help him, she slashed at the orc, making it cry in pain, Azog took hold of the elf, and wringed her neck with his hand, Everie tried to break free, but Azog was too strong.

"Die" Azog said in black speech, Thorin screamed and went to charge on Azog again, Azog threw Everie to the cold stone across, she was knock out cold, but not dead. Thorin went to face Azog again with Orcrist in hand, Azog went to attack Thorin with his flail many times, destroying the frozen floor, then Thorin went to carried the orc's flail and threw it on the orc, Azog fell on the frozen water beneath him, drowning.

Azog drifted away, as Thorin followed, but it was a trap. Using his blade arm, Azog stabbed Thorin's foot, and broke through the ice, Thorin cried out in pain, Azog was now over him, Azog impaled Thorin with his blade arm, and when he thought Thorin was almost dying, Thorin with all his strength flipped them over, stabbed him with Orcrist to hold him, and took Everie's dagger from his pocket, and stabbed it at Azog's chest, killing the pale orc. Azog looked into Thorin's eyes, his greatest foe, for the last time.

Thranduil went to Ravenhill, looking for his children, he bumped into Legolas who came out behind a wall.

"I…cannot go back" Legolas told his father, and walked on.

Thranduil asked, "Where will you go?" Legolas faced his father and said, "I do not know"

"Go North. There's a young Ranger. You should meet him. His father, Arathorn was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one." Thranduil told his son

"What is his name?"

"He's known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself" Legolas went to walk, but was stopped by his father, "Legolas…" Legolas stood, his back facing his father as he listened, "your mother loved you both, more than anyone, more than mine" Legolas turned around, making their proper good bye between father and son. Thranduil stared at his son, with love in his eyes.

Everie opened her eyes, seeing her father by her side. Thranduil enclosed his daughter with his arms. "Father…" Everie whispered, returning back the warm gesture.

"Thorin…where is he, father?" Everie asked, she wants to see him immediately.

Upon learning that the dwarf prince was dying, Everie rushed to see him. Everie went to where he was lying down. Bilbo, and the company was inside with him. Thorin was lying in bed, he was already pale, his wounds were too large to heal.

Everie made her way to his side, and caressed his face, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You…Your father allowed you to see me?" Thorin spoke, his voice a painful croak.

"He is grateful, for you have saved his daughter's life" Everie smiled at Thorin.

Thorin took her hand and enclosed it with his "Thank you…"

"For what?"

Thorin looked into her eyes, and said "For not turning your back, when I did"

"I am surprised, it is the first time, someone thanked me for insulting them" Everie said jokingly, trying to ease his pain, Thorin smiled at her, "You are just like your mother…more reckless, but still the same, she must be very proud. The two elves, I could not bring myself to hate. I am grateful to meet two matchless maidens in my lifetime"

"And I am too, very grateful that I've met you, Thorin Oakenshield"

Thorin with his weak hands, took out a necklace made of diamonds from inside his clothes. "Take this, give it to your father. I should have given that sooner, but I was blinded by anger and greed" Everie took the necklace from his grasp and nodded, Thorin lifted up his hand and went to caress her cheek, lovingly. "At least, I got to see you, one last time" Thorin said, as they looked at each other's eyes, Everie was almost teary eyed, "You deserve someone better, Everie"

Everie's tears flowed down her eyes, she does not want him to see her tears, so she moved to hold him tightly, her face lying on the dwarf's chest. "But I already found one, a great King, who is far better than anyone I have ever met" that statement made his heart flutter, he used his remaining strength to hold the elf maiden with his arm, closing her in an embrace, "I will never forget you, you will stay forever in my heart, Everie, Lady of the Greenwood" Thorin spoke this last words, with his last breath. Everie brought her face up, her tears flowing endlessly as she stared at the dwarf, she moved her lips to his and said, "You will forever hold my heart, Thorin, King Under the Mountain. You may find peace, that you rightfully deserve"

Everie held Thorin close to her, as the rest of the company bowed their final respect to the great Thorin Oakenshield.

Fin~

….

A/N: OKAY. THIS ENDING MAKES ME CRY. I'm not joking. Is it just me? WELL, ALL I GOT TO SAY IS, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN READING IT! FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW AND SHARE! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY, I AM SO GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU!


	11. Bonus: Back Home

Everie stayed in Erebor until Thorin's body was laid to rest. Bilbo packed his bag, for he was to return back to his home. It was time to say goodbye to his friends he met along this adventure. Bilbo looked at the dwarves who were standing in front of him with the elves, he was quite surprised to see all of them. Bilbo does not know what to say, he hates to say goodbye.

"If anyone of you would come visit along Bag-End…tea is at four. There are plenty of them. You are welcome to my home…" the dwarves bowed their head in appreciation, Bilbo looked away, but turned his head to face the dwarves again, "…and don't bother knocking" Bilbo added, the dwarves can't help but to chuckle with their teary eyes. Bilbo turned to look at the Elvenking with Everie standing beside him, the elf maiden walked her way to Bilbo to wish him well.

"I wish for your safety on your journey back home, my little friend with a brave and kind heart" Everie said as she bent to his height and kissed his forehead. Bilbo smiled at her comment, Thranduil spoke, "and if you come by, Mirkwood again. You are welcome, Master Baggins. You do not need to steal from me" Bilbo made an apologetic smile, and nods.

"Thank you, my lady. I wish you well too. It's uncommon to meet an elf who is reckless, such as you. You are unique in your own way and I hope you would not change, my dear elf friend" Bilbo said, as she smiled and nods, he looked at his friends one last time and said good bye. They waved their hand at him as he left the great Kingdom of Erebor.

Everie together with her father, returned back to their home. Everie went to her father's quarters, "Father, Thorin asked me to give you this gift" she said, as she showed the necklace, that shines as the stars above. Thranduil took it, as Everie turned her back, and was about to leave when, "This necklace...this is the last piece that your mother owns…" Everie turned to face and stare at his father, ready to listen, "Your mother loved the two of you, even more than me. She risked her life to save both of you. I am sorry, my daughter, if I was not able to do my duty as your father─" Everie went to embrace his father, cutting him of on his words.

"No, father. You do not need to apologize. I understand. You are our King, and our father. It was your duty to protect your people, and your children…how can I take it against you? After all you are my father" tears started to fall from her eyes, she brought her face up to look at Thranduil, "If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I apologize for worrying you, for being so disobedient, selfish, and reckless…for not being the daughter you wish I was" Everie told her father, Thranduil brought his hand and wiped away her tears, and caressed her cheek. "No, do not say that. You are each special, and you will do great things in your own way, just as your mother always told me. The greatest gift and honor, was having you both as our children. You and Legolas" Thranduil said making her smile, as he kissed her forehead, and enclosed her in his arms once again, "I love you, father" Everie whispered to him,

"I love you too, as constant as the stars above" Thranduil replied back, as he embraced his daughter tightly in his arms.

…..

A/N: hahah! Hope you enjoyed the very emotional but still happy ending. So I decided to make this chapter, because of a request from a reader. I appreciate you guys, for giving your time to read this story. I would like to thank all of you who supported, by giving reviews and putting it on their favourite/follow list. I LOVE YOU ALL! FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW


End file.
